Lone Peaks Stock Car Track
The Lone Peaks Stock Car track is a figure-eight shaped racing track in the very south of the White Mountain district, with the entrance behind a smash gate just west of the Lone Stallion Ranch on the south side of the road. The track has highly banked turns and is excellent for long drifts. The track itself is dirt while the upper part of the banking consists of concrete. One can gain very high speed with a stunt car, as the almost constant drifting in the large turns will allow equally constant boost. It's only real purpose in the game is its use in 7 different online challenges, which include getting a number of near misses, racking up drift distance and crashing into each other. In the Party Pack the track will be featured for a different event: completing a lap within a certain time. In the in-game continuity, there are three cars designed for this track. The Hunter Oval Champ 69 is the first one to be unlocked, and, driven straight, can tackle the course full-throttle. The second and third are the Hunter Racing Oval Champ and Hunter BRT Oval Cham. The Nakamura Racing SI-7 and the Jansen XS12 were also included in the race later on, which both require a little more patience with the gas pedal due to highly increased power. However, any vehicle in Burnout Paradise can get to and drive on the track. Other notable structures include several stands (bearing faded out sponsor banners and adverts) and a house in the middle of the western ring. Overview Location Description The Lone Peaks Stock Car track is essentially an abandoned dirt "figure-8" racing track with banked curves. The Smash Gates located at the entrance give away the fact that it is no longer being used despite its likely popularity in the 1970s (years during which the Hunter Cavalry was champion). The starting line is located on the wooden bridge which overpasses the other lane and it is likely that cars progressed clockwise around the track. Resemblance The Stock Car track of White Mountain is similar to any dirt stock car track from the 1930s - 1980s period. It could have been loosely inspired by the Dayton Speedway since it was a very popular venue in past decades, but is also abandoned (like other tracks of the same kind). Image:Stock Car Track stands.jpg|The tracks's bridge intersection, as seen from the stands. Image:Track overlook south.jpg|An aerial shot of the Stock Car Track, looking south. Gameplay Implementation Developers included several challenges to promote the location however, players can also choose to play other game modes such as Road Rage offline or even Marked Man online in the Stock Car Track. Freeburn Challenges The following are the Freeburn Challenges and Timed Challenges that involve the Lone Peaks Stock Car Track Party Pack Challenges :Main article: Party The Party Pack included one challenge that took place in the Track. Image:Burnout_Party_7.jpg|A still taken during "Straight 8", a Party challenge. Notes *The name of the old stock car track is most likely a reference to the Lone Peak course from Burnout Revenge.